


Bitter Regret

by WhimsicalGoat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Apologies, Canon Compliant, DBH: We Are Alive, Gen, Guilty Markus, Hopeful Ending, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Previous Temporary Character Death, except markus killed connor in the church, fanzine work, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGoat/pseuds/WhimsicalGoat
Summary: Markus shot the newly-deviated Deviant Hunter in the church after Jericho was lost. At the time, he thought it was justified.Now he knows it was a mistake.Connor hasn't forgiven him, and doesn't know if he ever can. He's alone in the world now, and when Markus reaches out to talk, Connor doesn't want anything to do with him. No apology can fix this.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	Bitter Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was written for the DBH: We Are Alive fanzine, and now the zines are out! I loved working with my wonderful partner Jude-Shotto who drew some gorgeous artwork for it. You can find her work [here.](https://jude-shotto.tumblr.com/post/632840218606780417/bitter-regrets-by-whimsicalgoat-illustrated) She was such a joy to work with, I had a lot of fun squealing about our ideas together! <3 
> 
> A huge thank you to the people who put the zine together and to everyone who participated! This was my first zine experience and thanks to you guys, it was a great one. :D

“We are alive!” Markus shouted victoriously, looking out over the crowd. “And now, we are free!” 

They lost many of their own tonight. Grief and hardship were written on the faces of every android. A ceasefire had been called, but things were far from over. Still, this was their moment of triumph. This was the moment they knew their sacrifices hadn’t been in vain. 

One person in the crowd caught Markus’ attention, the gray CyberLife jacket standing out amid the bare white chassis of those who were rescued from the recall centers. The owner of that jacket had a familiar face. 

Last time he saw that face, it was on the grimy floor of an abandoned church, thirium leaking from the hole in his forehead.

Guilt twisted inside his coding as the memory of holding the gun and pulling the trigger replayed in his mind. 

Brown eyes stared right at him, and he wasn’t imagining the blame in them. It was well-placed. Markus shouldn’t have shot him.

Connor, the infamous Deviant Hunter, had led the FBI to Jericho’s doors. At the time, killing him to prevent any further loss seemed like the right thing to do. But he went deviant right in front of Markus’ eyes and fought by their side on the ship. He wasn’t fully in control for anything before that. 

The thought crossed Markus’ mind that this couldn’t be the same RK800 he shot, but he’d heard of the rumors that the Deviant Hunter could transfer his memories from one body to another. It was unclear how that affected his deviancy. 

The RK800 before him now was clearly deviant, and if there was any doubt that this was indeed the same Connor, it vanished when he saw nothing but pure anger and contempt in his expression. 

Markus moved to jump from the cargo container, to talk to Connor, to say—what, that he was sorry? He was, but it wasn’t enough, nothing could be enough to fix his mistake when he’d _killed_ one of his own. 

But that was when he saw the half-raised gun in Connor’s hand. He also wasn’t the only who saw it, because someone beside the RK800 screamed.

“Markus!” shouted North.

Before Markus could take control of the situation, she slammed into him, knocking him out of the path of a bullet that wasn’t coming. He scrambled to see what was happening. 

The androids around Connor were backing away, making him stand out even more than before. He tucked his gun into his waistband, assessing the situation with a hard expression. 

A call of “Deviant Hunter!” rose from the crowd, and that was the last thing it took for Connor to turn on his heel and stride away. 

“Connor, wait!” Markus reached out, but the RK800 ignored him, disappearing into the city.

* * *

Someone was following him. 

Connor had been aware of the presence for almost an hour now, but he ignored it, focusing on his route. He knew who it was—this wasn’t the first time he’d been tailed, and Markus was nothing if not persistent. 

Military patrols were stationed throughout the city since the ceasefire was called a few weeks ago, there to maintain the shaky peace between humans and androids. Connor took extra care to avoid them. He’d undoubtedly gotten on their radar after he broke into the CyberLife plant and freed thousands of deviants. He didn’t know if they’d try to capture him on sight because of this, but he would rather not find out. 

He’d hoped that weaving undetected between the patrols would be enough to shake his shadow, but no such luck. 

Coming to a stop by the waterfront, Connor rested his hands on the railing that separated him from the Detroit River and waited. Eventually, the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow reached him, stopping about ten feet away. 

“What do you want?” he said, resigned and weary. 

“I just want to talk,” replied Markus.

Connor scoffed. “I thought by now you’d get the hint that I have no desire to talk to you.” 

“Then why did you stop? You’ve disappeared every other time I tried to talk to you. I’m sure you could have done it again.” 

The metal railing dug into his hands as his grip tightened. He wasn’t in the mood for this dance tonight. “Because I want to only have to say this once. Leave me alone.” 

There was a sigh. “Connor…I want you to know that I’m sor—” 

“Shut up.” Connor whirled to face the deviant leader. “I don’t want to hear it. You don’t get to be sorry, not when you killed me in cold blood.” 

Markus flinched. Guilt and regret were written all over his face. 

Good. He should feel guilty. 

Connor continued, a simmering rage fueling his words. “You welcome all androids into your community and talk about accepting everyone no matter what they did as machines. Where were those ideals when it came to me? I deviated to save your life. I had my gun aimed at your thirium pump and shattered my code to prevent myself from pulling the trigger— _twice._ I would have given my life for you.” 

It was true. He’d been guilt-ridden following the destruction of Jericho and was ready to do anything to make it right. He’d also been stupidly naive, not even trying to defend himself when he came face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. 

“But not like _that,_ ” he whispered, hating how his voice cracked. 

Markus stepped forward, reaching out to him. “I never should have—we’d just been attacked, hundreds of us were killed. I was scared, I felt that I didn’t have a choice—” 

“You had a choice,” Connor snapped. “And you chose to shoot.” 

“And I deeply regret it. If I could take it back, I would. But I can’t. I am so sorry.” 

He analyzed Markus’ expression and found nothing but sincerity in those mismatched eyes. 

It didn’t change anything. 

“I have no intention of accepting your apology just so you can feel better about yourself.” 

Silence fell between them, and Connor waited for Markus to leave. He thought he’d been loud and clear enough that he wouldn’t have to deal with the deviant leader’s unrelenting attempts to talk to him anymore. But, of course, Markus was too stubborn for that. 

“Where have you been staying?” 

Nowhere. Everywhere. Connor didn’t have the basic necessities a human did, so having a place to stay wasn’t essential. 

He’d considered approaching Lieutenant Anderson, since he was friendly enough toward him before he left for Jericho. However, that friendliness had seemed to vanish with their encounter on the rooftop, when Connor came back as a machine. Their last parting had been tense, to say the least. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” 

Markus just sighed, despondent. “You should be with your people.” 

Connor scowled. His people? He clearly wasn’t welcome there and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be. He didn’t need anyone—not Hank, and certainly not Markus. 

“I’ve already spoken with everyone about what happened before. I won’t allow them to shun you for your past.” Markus said. “And some who came from the CyberLife Tower have been asking about you. They would like to express their gratitude for what you did for them.” 

Connor said nothing. Determined, Markus continued. 

“Come with us. You freed those androids and you sent them to us. You could have easily told them we couldn’t be trusted. I know you care about our cause, about our freedom. You know there’s strength in unity.” 

There was a split second during Markus’ speech after Connor deviated the second time that he’d considered pulling the trigger anyway, tempted to get petty revenge. But he didn’t. Markus was the face of their people; he played a key part in the peace talks that were underway and ensuring their survival. 

And as much as he wanted to never see Markus again, he also wanted to help. He couldn’t stand being idle, and breaking into CyberLife and freeing the androids had felt good. He knew he could do so much more, but that was difficult drifting through the city like a fugitive. 

He had skills in negotiation and a lot of disdain for CyberLife, and he was going to use them both to get androids the rights they deserved. And he needed Markus to do it. 

He set his jaw. “Fine. I’ll go with you.” 

Markus’ face brightened, and Connor almost took it back then and there. But he was in this now. 

He ignored the hand offered to him in companionship. “I don’t forgive you. Not yet. But I will work with you.” 

Withdrawing his hand, Markus nodded with a resigned acceptance. “Glad to have you.” 

The two of them made their way through the quiet, snow-covered city back to the temporary home the androids had made for themselves. Connor watched Markus closely the whole way. If nothing else, maybe working alongside him would allow the RK800 to see what kind of person the leader of the deviants really was.


End file.
